Lee's Stalker
by Hitorimono
Summary: Lee has a stal- er... Secret Admirer. Too bad he hasn't noticed yet. -bad summary- LeeXOC -not a one-shot- T for language
1. Prolouge

Lee's training alone. Again. I guess I'm happy, since that means that I don't have to exert myself to hide from Neji. While, on the one hand, it makes me happy, it also makes me sad. It makes me want to go out and train with him. But, unfortunately, I can't. If I did, then he'd know I was here.

Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself.

My name is Amber Ilsay.

And I am Rock Lee's stalker.

**Okay, I'm not really sure what possessed me to write this, but here it is.**

**I haven't deserted my other stories, I just needed to put this up.**

**Please review, tell me what you think, if I should continue this or not. Flames welcome.**


	2. Chapter 1

I first met Lee my first day at the academy. Well, I use the term "met" loosely. It took me almost until graduation to even speak to him. Still, that was the first time I'd ever seen him. He was sweet and funny- even when he was having problems he always had a smile for people.

Of course, he wasn't the smartest or the most gifted, but he had more than enough fire and determination to make up for his lack of chakra. He was my role model, and because of him I worked hard every day to get better. I was just an average student, not exceptional or awful, but I could never get better than that.

You see, neither of my parents were ninja, nor were my grandparents. My great grandmother, though, was a great kuniochi. I loved hearing stories about her! Ah, she was a legend in her time. Great Grandma Amma was one of the best spies in the village. While there are few ninja in our family line, nearly all of our ninja are female, and only the females are able to harness our kekkai-genkai, shoukyo. With it, one can become invisible and untraceable. Even a Hyuuga cannot see through it, at least if you've mastered it.

Unfortunately, I am not very advanced in its usage yet. An inexperienced Hyuuga may not be able to see through it, but once you're out on missions, you'd be up against tougher opponents. That's another reason I strove to be stronger; so that one day I can be as good as Amma was. Then, I'll be someone- I'll matter.

Until then, I'm just boring old Amber, too shy to speak up and too weak to stand out. For now, I'm stuck with spying on Lee when he's training alone. I've tried watching him when his team trains, but I can tell that Hyuuga-san can sense me, even if he never mentions it to the others.

Anyway, I just so jealous when I see Lee sparring with Tenten. We've actually gone and hung out with each other before, since we're the only girls on our respective squads, and she's really nice and not a bubble head like most girls our age, but it bothers me that Lee spends so much time with her.

It's no secret that he has a crush on her. Even though I know Tenten likes Neji, I can't help but worry. From what I've heard, there's always a chance that things could change. My mother warns me that love is fickle, so I'm scared that someone will get to Lee before I can get him to notice me, which makes me even more nervous while making me work harder at the same time.

Ugh, now I'm all nervous and worked up. I think a change in subject is in order.

Oh! Right, my team. I think I mentioned that I'm the only girl on my team, which isn't as bad as you would think. Aki isn't that manly to begin with, and Kunero is nice and reserved until you get to know him. Then he's funny and outgoing. There's always a kind of sadness that he can never truly disguise, due to his past.

He's part of the side branch of the Hyuuga's and doesn't like to talk about it much. Thanks to him, I can partially understand why Neji is so cold-natured and have never blamed him for it.

Unfortunately, because he's not quite as close to the main branch and isn't skilled with the byakugan, he was treated much worse so that he would grow up being submissive. Within our group, he's learned more about how power is supposed to be used and how things really are.

He has only a rudimentary grasp of the byakugan, but he hasn't let anyone know its extent for fear of having its power sealed away from him. He uses it in combination with healing ninjutsu to become our group's medic, bur he only has enough power over the byakugan to help with his aim, something he has only recently developed.

Before he became a genin, Kunero used it subconsciously, since he didn't try to develop his power. With our help, he has become a formidable archer, fusing his specially made arrows with types of poisons and his own chakra to create different effects, such as paralysis, slow and quick working poisons, and even stopping or redirecting the flow of chakra by hitting chakra points.

Aki is, like me, from a civilian family. His father is an average ninja that married a villager with no ninja ties. His mother runs a tea house that he helps out with when we don't have missions. He is an extremely spiritual person, and will read tea leaves for those who he feels are very in-tune with their paths in life.

Although most find him odd and "freaky," Kunero and I care very much about him. He has had many problems throughout his life and we are always there for him. Well, certain problems are left for me only, and I don't blame Kunero for not wanting to get involved.

You see, Aki is a little… different.

At least, he is in his romantic tastes. His current- and worse crush yet- is on someone younger than him, which adds to his worries. I believe he's from that bug clan. What was it? Oh, Aburame.

Unfortunately, Aki tends to be an awkward guy, and the Aburame kid isn't known for being outgoing. One day, I might just have to do something myself. Funny how easy it seems when it's not you.

It would be so easy for Aki to impress him- or at least get him to acknowledge his existence- by showing his wide range of genjutsu, possibly in the form of a trap.

I guess I have no room to talk, but it still bugs me- if you'll pardon the pun!

Of course, genjutsu isn't all he can do. He inherited his father's amazing chakra control and has worked very hard to develop a jutsu of his own, something that utilizes his genjutsu skills and works with chakra control. It's still sketchy, but he's been able to test it.

In theory, he will be able to control a target- eventually multiple targets- like puppets, manipulating their minds with a strong genjutsu that causes the enemy to believe that their comrades are the enemy, and while their mind's vulnerable he would establish chakra wires that would allow him to have a general control over them, allowing him to make sure that things would go just how he wanted them to. Also, if somehow the genjutsu was released, he would still retain control over the subject.

He has tried using puppets, but he doesn't use them on a regular basis. Without the use of genjutsu in his method, he feels as if it isn't the same anymore and is just another puppet ninjutsu.

Aki is devoted to proving himself, making something of himself and his name. He is terrified of ending up like his father, who is an example of the saying "ignorance is bliss." He is glad for the petty jobs he is always given, and is grateful that his work is not too difficult or dangerous.

Aki can't even be glad that his father is likely to live a complete lifetime, unlike most ninja, because his father has so very little that he could teach him.

I think his father is very lucky, that he is so happy and content with what he has, and it's a shame that Aki can't see how proud his father is, and that he doesn't want his son to be like him either.

Oh well. I suppose I can't do anything there. It's their business. Now, let's see, I think I'm forgetting someone.

Oh, yeah: our overzealous, peculiar teacher, Amari-sensei. She comes from the Amari family, a small clan that specializes in earth style ninjustsu and taijutstu. None of us are very skilled with taijustsu, so to remedy that she likes to attack us without warning whenever it so suits her whims. It's ridiculous but our reflexes are certainly sharper thanks to her.

Amari-sensei enjoys drinking but makes sure to never show up drunk to practice sessions and missions. She tends to take things to extremes. She's either at her very best or very worst. That's why we rarely go out with her to celebrate successful missions. She always gets completely plastered but shows up at training the next day without even a hint of a hangover.

She's very accepting of Aki and when we all go out he's not afraid to dress as a female anymore in front of her. She coos over how great he looks and never says a word about it being peculiar. His family accepts him also. When he helps out at the tea shop he'll wear female clothing occasionally. It's given him some trouble in the past but Kureno and I have got his back and there aren't situations as often anymore.

Sure, our team is a ragtag bunch, but it's a perfect dynamic for all of us. We've grown so much since graduating the academy and we work well as a team. Our first year as genin was going well, if uneventful- that is, until Aki had an accident on a mission.


End file.
